


The Risks Of A Father

by Sinfulpapillon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Mama Agreste are only background characters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulpapillon/pseuds/Sinfulpapillon
Summary: Gabriel Agreste might regret what he has to do to make his family whole again. Hawkmoth, however, would not.





	The Risks Of A Father

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the last day of Gabriel Appreciation Week, hosted by @wearemiraculous over on tumblr. This is an attempt at an internal back and forth between Gabriel's civilian side and his Hawkmoth side, attempting to put some form of rhyme and reason to his motivations. Hope it works! It's pretty short cuz I had limited time for this prompt compared to the others. Sorry!

Gabriel can’t do what needs to be done.

_ But Hawkmoth can. _

Gabriel Agreste knows too much and cares too much. Gabriel Agreste cares so much he locks his child up in his home and tries to protect him by keeping him away from it all. Gabriel Agreste doesn’t want to risk anything, especially not his child’s safety. 

Don’t fret, precious, I’m here. I’ll keep you safe. 

_ But is he really safe? Is he really alive like this? _

Not without his mother. His mother kept him healthy, kept him hopeful. His mother kept them all hopeful.

Without her, they’re broken. Too broken. Everyone can see it. Everyone can tell. Gabriel Agreste is too broken to do what needs to be done. He shoves responsibilities on others, let’s them do it all. He can calculate the risks and logically approach the things that need to be done, but he can’t follow through.

_ Hawkmoth, however, can. _

There’s risk. There’s so much risk. 

_ But isn’t there risk to everything? _

He could die.

_ He’s already dead without her. _

He could resent me.

_ He already does. Don’t you see it? _

I could fail.

_ You could give him the world if you succeed. _

If I fail, I’ll regret it.

_ You’re already drowning in regret, you have more to gain than lose. _

Would he want this?

_ What more could he want? _

A father.

_ You aren’t that. _

_ Just push him down. He worries too much. He can’t handle the risk, but I can. I’ll get her back, no matter what the cost. I may even get them everything they could ever want or need, provide for them for eternity. One day they’ll appreciate all I’ve done for them, all I’ve sacrificed. _

One day they’ll understand why Gabriel couldn’t stay Gabriel to do what was needed.

_ One day they’ll understand why Hawkmoth was necessary. _

 


End file.
